


Urges

by Poetry



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: saying_yes_2010, Drabble, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel doesn't deny her urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for the [saying_yes_2010](http://community.livejournal.com/saying_yes_2010/) challenge.

Sometimes, after a battle, when she hasn't worked every fiber of her body past the point of exhaustion, something primal burns low in her belly and thighs. She doesn't ask herself whether it's wrong to feel this way, whether bloodlust and other types of lust ought to be connected. If there's one thing she's learned from morphing, it's that instinct can never be truly contained. Rachel has urges too, which she has a right to fulfill just as the bear has the right to feel the warm drip of blood in its jaws.

In these moments, as Rachel demorphs in her room and lies naked on her floor, she considers her teammates: the softness of Tobias' hair, the line of Marco's jaw, even (at times) the bizarre prettiness of Ax's human form. As much as she wants to morph again, to fly out and find one of them and just _rut_ until all either of them can feel is the _moment_ and the battles are as distant as nightmares - as much as she _wants_ \- there's a team dynamic, and she doesn't want to change what they have.

All the same, she won't deny her urges. Rachel lies on her bedroom floor, bathed in moonlight from the open window. She grinds against the heel of her hand, and in her mind there isn't even any one person, just skin sliding against skin, a reassuring word in her ear; there's heat and screaming against the dark and just _humanity_.

Then, afterward, the nightmares are just blunted enough to be bearable.


End file.
